


Soulmate - Kuroken

by Deh_LorasWeasley



Series: Soulmate [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, POV Kuroo Tetsurou, Tattoos
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 19:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30144423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deh_LorasWeasley/pseuds/Deh_LorasWeasley
Summary: "Kuro inizialmente si incazzava con le persone ogni volta che affrontavano l’argomento delle anime gemelle, gli urlava che non fregava un cazzo a nessuno e che se erano felici potevano anche evitare di sbatterlo in faccia agli altri.A lungo andare però aveva deciso che non ne valeva la pena, soprattutto anche grazie a Kenma che gli afferrava la mano e lo portava a calmarsi.Kenma era un altro tassello importante nella vita di Kuro. Il corvino aveva capito che non l’avrebbe mai lasciato andare dopo solo una giornata di giochi."
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Soulmate [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145132
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Soulmate - Kuroken

**Author's Note:**

> Ciaoo!  
> Fino a due giorni fa questa storia non era per niente tra i miei programmi, poi ho avuto l'illuminazione alle due di notte e non potevo non aggiungerla alla raccolta di Solumate che ho già scritto.  
> Amo la Kuroken e spero che la storia possa piacervi. Per il padre di Kuro ho usato lo stesso nome che gli ho dato in "Incontri con i genitori".  
> Alla prossima!  
> Deh

Fin da quando Kuro aveva memoria la data scritta sul proprio braccio era sempre stata grigia. Questo aveva sempre portato a risolini e prese in giro da parte dei suoi compagni d’asilo perché era “diverso”. Oppure a compassione e rammarico da parte degli adulti che sapevano cosa quello voleva dire.

Quindi Kuro aveva imparato fin da quando aveva cinque anni a nascondere la scritta da una fascia o dagli indumenti a maniche lunghe: se la gente non sapeva non avrebbe potuto dire nulla.

A Kuro non era mai interessato troppo delle anime gemelle, nonostante ogni cosa in quel mondo ruotasse intorno a quel concetto. Come poteva trovare interesse se la sua anima gemella era morta da tempo?

Ogni persona nasceva sempre, se non per casi rarissimi, con una data colorata incisa sul proprio braccio: il giorno dell’incontro con la propria anima gemella. Quando questa però moriva la scritta perdeva il proprio colore per diventare di un grigio cupo, ed era esattamente quello che era successo a Kuro.

Il corvino non era mai stato interessato alla cosa anche perché non credeva a tutto quello che la gente diceva sul grande amore che provavano le persone destinate a stare insieme. Erano tutte cazzate. Perché se fossero state vere la madre di Tetsuro non li avrebbe mai abbandonati essendo che era la donna destinata a Ryoko Kuro.

Kuro inizialmente si incazzava con le persone ogni volta che affrontavano l’argomento delle anime gemelle, gli urlava che non fregava un cazzo a nessuno e che se erano felici potevano anche evitare di sbatterlo in faccia agli altri.

A lungo andare però aveva deciso che non ne valeva la pena, soprattutto anche grazie a Kenma che gli afferrava la mano e lo portava a calmarsi.

Kenma era un altro tassello importante nella vita di Kuro. Il corvino aveva capito che non l’avrebbe mai lasciato andare dopo solo una giornata di giochi.

Aveva conosciuto il ragazzino di un anno più piccolo di lui quando aveva otto anni. Dopo una rottura definitiva tra suo padre e sua madre l’uomo aveva deciso di trasferirsi e cambiare città e, dopo essersi stabilizzati nella nuova casa, l’uomo l’aveva portato a conoscere i loro vicini di casa: aveva saputo che questi avevano un figlio quasi della stessa età di Kuro con il quale questo avrebbe potuto fare amicizia e giocare. Diverso tempo dopo Ryoko gli aveva confessato di aver fatto in modo che Tetsuro conoscesse Kenma lo stesso giorno scritto sul suo braccio, così che avrebbe potuto collegare quella data all’incontro di una persona che, anche se non era la sua anima gemella, sperava sarebbe diventata importante.

Suo padre ovviamente non avrebbe mai potuto immaginare che Kenma sarebbe diventato così importante, ma Tetsuro non avrebbe mai smesso di ringraziarlo per quell’incontro.

-È colpa mia, vero?- domandò un giorno a pranzo il corvino.

Aveva sedici anni ed era al primo anno di liceo. Quel giorno a scuola avevano di nuovo affrontato un discorso sulle anime gemelle, su quanto fossero destinate ad amarsi e stare sempre insieme.

Tetsuro, anche se continuava a dire che non gli importava, rimase a rimuginare alle parole dell’insegnante per tutto il tragitto verso casa e, quando vide suo padre strofinare il braccio proprio sopra il suo tatuaggio ancora colorato, non poté fare a meno di fare quella domanda.

L’uomo lo fissò confuso e Tetsuro precisò –Che la mamma se ne sia andata.

Ryoko si infervorò all’istante –Non dire mai più una cosa del genere!

Tetsuro fece un sorriso tirato mentre giocava con il cibo sul suo piatto –Ho sedici anni, puoi raccontarmi la verità. Non c’è più bisogno che tu mi protegga.

-Non capisco perché pensi che…

-Io l’ho sentita, papà. E non sono stupido. Mi rendevo sempre conto che ogni volta che ci veniva a trovare lo faceva solo per te. Anche quando avevo cinque o sei anni capivo che non mi voleva. E poi, quando avete litigato l’ultima volta prima che ci trasferissimo definitivamente, l’ho sentita dire quella frase.

Tetsuro non ebbe bisogno di specificare a quale frase si stesse riferendo, era ben impressa nelle menti di entrambi.

_“Io ti amo, ma non significa che questo mi renda felice.”_

Continuò –Inizialmente credevo che con “questo” intendesse il fatto di amarti, poi ho capito che intendeva “questo” come me e il dover far parte di una famiglia.

-Non devi mai pensare che sia colpa tua- la voce di suo padre era seria e sicura –lei ha fatto la sua scelta, io ho fatto la mia. Tu non c’entri nulla. È vero, lei non ha mai voluto figli mentre io li volevo. Quando dopo una notte da ubriachi è rimasta incinta l’ho pregata di tenerti perché io avevo bisogno di te. Se proprio dovessimo dare la colpa a qualcuno quello sarei io. Io ti ho voluto nonostante sapessi dove questo mi avrebbe portato, nonostante sapessi che l’avrei persa. Lei ha accettato di partorirti perché mi ama, io ho accettato che venisse meno alle sue responsabilità di madre perché la amo. Essere anime gemelle non comporta che hanno tutti delle famiglie idilliache come vengono descritte nei film o nelle pubblicità. L’amore ha milioni di sfaccettature diverse e solo perché il destino ha detto che non amerò mai nessuno come amo lei, non vuol dire di certo che non possa decidere da solo come vivere la mia vita.

Quello stesso pomeriggio si stabilì nella stanza di Kenma, si sentiva svuotato e confuso e mentre entrambi erano sdraiati sul letto a fissare il soffitto Kuro gli raccontò della discussione con il padre.

Alla fine di tutto il biondo rimase in silenzio per minuti interi, perdendosi nella sua mente piena di pensieri.

-Io penso- mormorò infine con gli occhi fissi sul soffitto bianco, come se stesse guardando un mondo totalmente diverso –che il destino, o chiunque sia a gestire queste cose, sia fottutamente crudele e si diverta con noi mortali. Insomma… perché unire tuo padre e tua madre quando sa che non vogliono la stessa cosa? Perché costringere uno dei due a sacrificarsi per l’altro o a portarli, come è appunto successo, a doversi dividere? O perché lasciarti scritto la data dell’incontro con la tua anima gemella quando già sapeva che sarebbe morta ancor prima che tu riuscissi a incontrarla? E perché… perché ad alcuni non è neanche concessa la possibilità di amare o di sentirsi amati?

La sua voce si spezzò su quelle parole e il cuore di Kuro si strinse. Kenma era una di quelle rarissime persone che era nata senza una data. Il tatuaggio appariva nei bambini fino ai primi cinque mesi di vita ma a Kenma non era mai comparso. Kuro aveva sempre creduto di essere sfortunato, ma quando un giorno si era lamentato con Kenma di questa cosa e il ragazzino era esploso urlando “Almeno tu eri destinato a qualcuno! Qualcuno ti avrebbe dovuto amare! Ma non c’è e non ci sarà mai nessuno per me, capisci?” il corvino si era reso conto di quanto il suo amico stesse soffrendo e lo avesse fatto in tutti quegli anni, così si era scusato e non aveva più ripreso l’argomento. Non fino a quel momento, almeno.

-Potrei innamorarmi io di te- disse sincero senza neanche rifletterci –per dirla tutta potrei già aver iniziato a farlo.

La risposta di Kenma arrivò dopo un tempo che parve infinito –Lo dici solo perché non hai conosciuto la tua anima gemella.

-E non la conoscerò mai. Quindi cosa c’è di sbagliato in questo?

-Non posso farti provare quello che ti avrebbe fatto provare lei.

-Importa?

-Io non sono _abbastanza_.

Fu solo a quel punto che Kuro distolse lo sguardo dal soffitto per girarsi verso il biondo –Kenma, guardami.

Il ragazzino obbedì all’istante, Tetsuro non poté non accorgersi di come i suoi occhi fossero lucidi.

La sua mano si mosse da sola per accarezzargli la guancia, lui chiuse gli occhi e il corvino sussurrò –Fammi almeno provare.

Infine lo baciò con dolcezza. Un bacio lungo ma solo a stampo. Un semplice labbra contro labbra che gli fece provare emozioni che non avrebbe mai pensato di poter provare.

_Com’è possibile che la gente provi qualcosa di più intenso di questo?_

Quando si staccarono Kenma aveva iniziato a piangere, si era aggrappato alla sua maglia nascondendoci pure il volto. Tra i singhiozzi continuò a chiedere –Perché? Perché non sei tu?

I mesi successivi furono strani, soprattutto quando passò un anno e si ritrovarono entrambi nello stesso liceo.

Si baciarono altre volte, si tenevano per mano quando si trovavano in posti affollati e Kuro non voleva perderlo, sempre il corvino si comportava in modo protettivo quando, dopo essere diventato l’alzatore ufficiale della squadra, il ragazzo veniva intimidito dagli avversari.

Tutti erano convinti che fossero anime gemelle, complice il fatto che nascondevano sempre quel tratto di braccio dove di norma stava il tatuaggio. In effetti si comportavano a tutti gli effetti come se avessero una relazione. La verità però era che non ne avevano mai effettivamente parlato.

Quando Kuro l’aveva baciato per la seconda volta e gli aveva chiesto se per lui andasse bene, Kenma si era semplicemente limitato ad alzare le spalle, come a dirgli di fare tutto quello che voleva.

A lungo andare Kuro si era accorto che il ragazzino non aveva mai iniziato qualcosa di sua spontanea volontà e che non gli aveva mai detto “ti amo” nonostante il corvino sapesse che provava qualcosa verso di lui. Con un peso sullo stomaco aveva capito che Kenma si comportava in questo modo perché, sapendo di non essere la persona destinato a lui, non voleva costringerlo a fare nulla che non volesse. Ma soprattutto non gli aveva mai detto che lo amava perché continuava a pensare che quello non fosse abbastanza, che il suo amore non sarebbe mai stato paragonabile a quello che Kuro avrebbe dovuto avere.

_Kenma è convinto di essere il ripiego di una persona morta._

-Sembri agitato oggi- commentò a Yaku un giorno all’inizio del loro terzo anno di liceo.

Si trovavano in palestra a sistemare in modo che fosse tutto pronto in tempo per l’arrivo delle nuove reclute.

Yaku si morse un labbro e sembrò indeciso se dire o meno qualcosa, infine sospirò e lo informò –Secondo il mio tatuaggio incontrerò oggi la mia anima gemella. Suppongo quindi che sia qualcuno del primo anno, non pensavo mi sarebbero piaciuti quelli più piccoli anche se ho sempre saputo che sarebbe stato un ragazzo.

Kuro annuì con un leggero sorriso. Continuava sempre a odiare tutto quello che ruotava intorno alle anime gemelle, ma non poteva non essere felice per il suo amico, anche se fingevano tutto il tempo di odiarsi.

-Cosa hai provato quando hai incontrato Kenma?

Kuro rispose senza neanche rifletterci –Ho sentito un brivido lungo la schiena, poi mi sono perso a fissarlo e non ho sentito nulla di quello che hanno detto i nostri genitori. Abbiamo giocato insieme tutto il giorno e anche se inizialmente non parlavamo e c’era tantissimo imbarazzo non potevo fare a meno di essere attratto da lui. La prima volta che ci siamo toccati ho sentito una scossa e quando la giornata è finita ho capito che non avrei più potuto immaginare un futuro dove lui non era presente.

Si bloccò di scatto trattenendo il fiato e strabuzzando gli occhi, cosa diavolo aveva detto? Kenma _non_ era la sua anima gemella.

Yaku non sembrò notare il suo cambiamento d’umore e d’espressione, troppo concentrato a quello che a breve avrebbe stravolto la sua vita.

Pochi minuti dopo infatti al ragazzino del primo anno di nome Lev bastò incrociare lo sguardo di Yaku per correre verso di lui urlando –Oh mio dio sei tu! Sei così _carino_ e così _basso_!

Nessuno riuscì a bloccare in tempo Yaku dal picchiare la sua anima gemella, ma Kuro immaginò che facesse parte del processo e, quando la nuova coppia si diresse fuori dalla palestra probabilmente per parlare in privato, non poté fare a meno di cercare con lo sguardo Kenma.

Questo aveva un leggero sorriso in volto mentre fissava la coppia allontanarsi, anche lui come Kuro felice che il suo amico avesse trovato la sua persona.

Kuro lo stava fissando così intensamente che attirò il suo sguardo su di lui, quando questo avvenne sentì il suo cuore accelerare e lo strano impulso di raggiungerlo e baciarlo come se da questo dipendesse la loro vita.

Si chiese cosa diavolo stesse succedendo nella sua testa e si allontanò in fretta cercando di riprendere fiato.

Quella sera gli arrivò un messaggio di Yaku che recitava “Avevi ragione, ho provato esattamente tutto quello che hai descritto.”

Kuro rimase immobile a fissare quelle parole per minuti interminabili. Com’era possibile?

Era rimasto talmente scosso da quell’evento che aveva deciso di fare una ricerca sulla questione delle anime gemelle. Dopo diciotto anni che rifiutava l’argomento e si incazzava con chiunque volesse parlarne, adesso era proprio lui a cercare i siti più adatti sul web e a fare domande ai suoi amici più stretti.

Fece una lista di come si sentiva ogni volta che baciava Kenma per poi chiamare Bokuto e domandargli cosa provasse ogni volta che baciava Akaashi. L’amico sembrò sorpreso e confuso da quella domanda, ma decise di non porsi interrogativi e rispondere. Bokuto però non era mai stato bravo a spiegare le cose e Kuro dovette per lo più interpretare quello che l’altro diceva, ma dopo quasi due ore di chiamata si rese conto che era praticamente tutto quello che lui provava per Kenma.

Sul web trovò un sacco di cose che non sapeva ma che lesse molto velocemente perché non le trovava utili per la sua ricerca. Scoprì tipo che il colore delle date era diverso tra le coppie perché si collegava a un momento importante che questi avrebbero avuto. Scoprì che quando una persona moriva la data spariva dal corpo della persona morta mentre quella dell’altra, come Kuro ben sapeva, diventava grigia. O scoprì anche che la calligrafia della scritta corrispondeva alla propria scrittura, Kuro ci fece caso solo in quel momento, non che comunque fosse qualcosa che gli interessasse.

Quando chiuse tutto si era fatta notte fonda e, depresso perché non aveva avuto vere e proprie risposte a tutte le sue domande, andò a letto addormentandosi all’istante. Sognò Kenma.

Kuro si era infine diplomato e quella sera suo padre organizzò una cena a casa loro invitando i Kozume, visto che ormai era come se fossero una grande famiglia.

I tre adulti mangiarono e bevettero così tanto da essere brilli e iniziare conversazioni che normalmente non avrebbero fatto davanti ai loro figli. Tetsuro e Kenma erano seduti uno di fronte all’altro e non potevano fare a mano di scambiarsi sorrisetti e prese in giro velate.

Infine arrivò quel discorso che stravolse ogni cosa.

La madre di Kenma, con gli occhi un po' vacui per l’alcool e il calice ancora mezzo pieno di vino in mano mormorò persa nei suoi ricordi –Crescono così in fretta… Quando Kenma è morto non avrei mai neanche osato immaginare di poter arrivare fino a qui.

La forchetta che Kuro aveva in mano cadde a terra portando l’attenzione di tutti su di lui, ma questo era concentrato solo sulla donna –Lui… cosa?

Lei si portò una mano alla bocca come se si fosse resa conto solo in quel momento delle parole che aveva detto –Oh scusatemi, che parole macabre! Non è di certo un discorso da fare…

Kuro non la lasciò concludere chiedendo ancora e con urgenza –Lui è morto?

-Quando ho partorito lui era così piccolo e debole che... il suo cuore non ce l’ha fatta. I dottori sono riusciti a rianimarlo dopo ben due minuti, dopo tante cure alla fine è riuscito a vivere una vita normale.

Tetsuro sentiva la sua testa girare, le sue mani tremavano.

-Kuro- sentì la voce urgente di Kenma chiamarlo, probabilmente il ragazzo si era accorto del suo stato –stai bene?

Infine il corvino tornò a fissarlo mentre la sua voce mormorava –Sei tu… Sei tu la mia anima gemella.

Kenma strabuzzò gli occhi agitato –Cosa…?

-Adesso tutto ha un senso! Tu sei morto e ho letto che quando la gente muore il suo marchio scompare, ecco perché tu non ne hai uno! Non importa che dopo tu sia tornato in vita, eri morto e ormai la mia scritta era diventata grigia, ecco perché tu non hai potuto avere la tua!

Si girò verso il padre che li stava fissando sconvolto e chiese con urgenza –Quando è diventata grigia?

L’uomo ci mise qualche secondo a capire che stava parlando con lui e a trovare una successiva risposta –Oh… uhm… mancava circa un mese al tuo primo compleanno.

Kuro tornò a fissare Kenma con gli occhi luminosi –Quindi a metà ottobre: il giorno in cui tu sei nato. E il fatto che mio padre ci abbia fatto incontrare in quella data, anche se lui pensa di averlo programmato, io penso che sia successo perché era così che doveva andare.

Il silenzio era denso e palpabile. Tutti gli occhi delle persone intorno al tavolo erano puntati su di lui, ma a Kuro interessavano solo quelli del ragazzo che aveva di fronte. Kenma tremava e sembrava non riuscire a trovare qualcosa da dire. Kuro concluse –Lo sai anche tu che siamo destinati a stare insieme, l’abbiamo sempre saputo. So che provi quello che io provo per te.

Passarono altri due secondi come se il tempo si fosse bloccato: gli arti immobili, i respiri trattenuti e non una parola in risposta da parte di nessuno. Poi avvenne quasi tutto in contemporanea. Kuro si alzò così velocemente che la sua sedia cadde all’indietro, nello stesso momento Kenma si era arrampicato sul tavolo e si era lanciato su di lui facendo cadere a terra diversi piatti e ciotole, non che si accorsero di qualcosa. Kuro lo afferrò per la vita facendolo aggrappare al suo corpo come se fosse un koala e senza bisogno di dire nulla si baciarono con urgenza.

Si erano già baciati altre volte, ma quella fu la prima dove entrambi erano consapevoli dei sentimenti che provavano. Fu la prima volta che non pensarono di non essere la persona giusta o se fosse o meno giusto quello che stavano provando. Non avrebbero mai potuto provare nulla di più intenso e coinvolgente e questa adesso era una certezza.

-Ti amo- singhiozzò Kenma staccandosi dalle sue labbra solo perché aveva iniziato a piangere così forte che non riusciva quasi a respirare –Ti amo così tanto, ti ho sempre amato!

Il biondo si stringeva a lui con gambe e braccia sempre di più a ogni parola, come se avesse paura di svegliarsi da un sogno e vederlo sparire.

-Ssh, va tutto bene amore mio- gli sussurrò all’orecchio dopo avergli fatto poggiare la testa sulla sua spalla, aveva anche iniziato ad accarezzargli i capelli e la schiena per confortarlo –sono qui, non ti lascerò mai andare. Ti amo così tanto gattino.

E andava davvero bene. Perché anche se avevano sempre saputo che non volevano passare la vita senza l’altro, adesso avevano la certezza che niente e nessuno si sarebbe mai messo in mezzo, che nessuna paranoia avrebbe più rattristito Kenma e che non avevano nulla da invidiare alle altre persone.


End file.
